


Maybe, Just Maybe A War Shouldn't Happen

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: What if during civil war, Tony actually already knows where Bucky was? What if he already had feelings for this Soldier? What if things didn’t turn out shitty for them?





	1. Their Love Story

Somehow Tony was been going to Romania for a few days, every 2 weeks, with the reason of wanting to build another Stark Industry, Pepper only join him a few times, but soon it was a private visit. As he steps into his usual diner, the smell of Romanian food, filled his lungs, his stomach starts to grumble, he sat at his usual sit, the corner booth, where it was hard to access by paparazzi but easier to escape by the back door. When he first came there, paparazzi swam him, lucky to the lady boss, she hides him in this booth, before the coast is clear, she lets him exit the back door, since then he been visiting this diner, it has been a year since he first stumble into this place. As he inhales the usual smell, knowing what his order was, Mici and Sarmale and Coffee, it was the first thing he tried, and will always be his favourite. **“The usual one again huh?”** Tony heard the waiter asking, of course it was his favourite, **“YES the usual James, and please coffee first.”**  Tony replied as he smiles at James. **“Order coming right up Doll!”** James said as he flips his notebook close. James knows his order by heart, every time Tony would walk in, his heart would swell with love, and he knows it won’t be like those drop-in lunches then walk off, Tony would stay for hours, sometimes even till closing, then Tony would accompany James home.

 **“So, how’s everything James?”** Tony asked, as James set his food down. James or Bucky likes it when Tony calls him James, instead of Bucky, it’s like they were 2 separate human being, he remembers the first time Tony came into this restaurant, panting after running from the paparazzi. He likes the attention but too much was eating on his anxiety. As Tony slides into one of the hidden booths, Bucky slides in too next to him, covering Tony’s body from anyone’s view, it did shocked Tony, but he was relived it was Bucky, even if they didn’t know each other much, but Tony felt comfortable, he was lucky it’s someone he knows or might know. Just as Bucky slides out the booth, Tony grabs his arm, **“It’s James, right? Stevie’s best friend?”** Tony said as he looks inside those blue eyes that he calls home, Bucky arm stiffen, no one calls him James, rarely anyone dare to calls him that, but Bucky likes it when Tony calls him James, he just nods in reply to Tony’s question, **“I’m Tony by the way, one of Steve’s friend, more like teammate I guess”** Tony replied as he lets Bucky’s are go. **“I know.”** Bucky replied as he eyes Tony, **“but what brings you here? To Romania? “** Bucky asked, **“How about you make me a coffee, then I shall answer all your questions.”** Tony replied. Bucky went ahead and made coffee for Tony, somehow, he knows what this man wants, after he serve Tony’s coffee, he sat across from Tony, Tony takes a sip of the coffee, and smile, **“Best coffee I ever had!”** Tony exclaimed, Bucky could only smile at the compliment. **“You asked just now, what brings me here, 2 reasons, 1. Stark Industries, 2. You. I came here for a business trip, wanting to open one Stark Industry here and hire your people, since most of them are smart and they knows mechanical engineering, and also You, I’ve read about you, about what happen, I knew you would run back here and blend with others, but I never expect to bump into you here, and you hunny, is a fine specimen, God, look at you! Where did god hide you?”** Tony replied as he took small sips of the coffee, not wanting to finish it in one gulp. **“But why find me? I’m a brainwashed assassin, I’m a mess, I’m not mentally stable for this Stark.”** Bucky replied, as he fiddles with his fingers, **“Look James, everyone has their story, if I told you, I just got back from some stupid fight with an Asgardian Prince trying to take over New York, and it pisses me off how I could almost die but yet I fight for it. I fought against fate, just to sit here and talk to you. Hell, I’m having some PTSD after becoming IronMan, I couldn’t sleep well, after nearly died few too many times, but I’m here. All I’m saying, everyone has their own battlefield, it all depends who you want to be with in your war zone, to fight with you, not against you. I’m not asking you to fight another war, I’m asking you to let me fight this war with you. Pepper always said, two manipulated minds, is always better than one genius. Something like that. “** Tony replied, as he looks deep in Bucky’s eyes. **“You could just call me Bucky you know, instead of James.”** Bucky replied, trying to change his topic. **“Why? I prefer to call you James, it’s like talking to someone else, not speaking to the Winter Soldier, not associating you to him. You deserve to be comfortable, if you want, then I shall call you Bucky then.”** Tony replied him as he took another sip of his coffee. **“It’s up to you Anthony, I don’t mind actually.”** Bucky replied, **“Sure thing James, also why are you working here?”**  Tony asked, **“The owner was a family friend, I decided to apply here, stating I was one of my own grandnephews, and my parents were dead, so I decided to come back to my roots. So here I am waiting tables, just to stay away from everyone. Please don’t tell Steve you found me, I don’t want him to come finds my ass and drag me back. Like you said, everyone has their own battlefield, and I’m still fighting my own demons, HYDRA is still in here”** Bucky replied as he taps his head, HYDRA was still a part of him, Tony smiles seems to fade, what kind of sick human being could do this to Bucky. He was still a young man when he nearly falls to his death, this man fought for his country, then fought his best friend, and nearly killed his best friend, it breaks Tony’s heart. Tony continues to sip his drink, finishing it up in one cup, he then sighs into his cup, **“Why must good things comes to an end?”** Tony said, as he looks at his empty cup, **“Don’t be dramatic Anthony, there’s more where it comes from, as long as you pay, I will continue to serve you.”** Bucky chuckled as he got up to get another fresh cup of coffee.

 **“HELLO! EARTH TO JAMES?** ” Tony exclaimed as he snaps his fingers in front of Bucky’s face, Bucky finally snaps back to reality, **“What? What did you say, Doll?”** Bucky asked as he rubs the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed that he has been zoning out when his friend was talking to him. **“I was asking, how was everything?”** Tony replied as he took a bite of his food, **“Everything has been okay since we last met, like 2 weeks ago, the land lady wanted to chase me out cos I paid my bills a day late, like what the hell right?** ” Bucky replied as he took some of Tony’s food. **“Hey! They’re mine! Hands off!** ” Tony said as he slaps Bucky’s hands away, **“But I made them!”**  Bucky chuckled as he steals another, earning a pout from Tony. Tony rarely acted childish but when he was with Bucky, he felt free, he would joked with him, both of them would get drinks, sometimes when Tony end up wasted, he would end up being in Bucky’s arms , on his mattress on the floor, Tony always rather spend his time in Bucky’s apartment, rather than staying at some expensive hotel, comfort before quality. For the past year, Tony felt happy, happier than he was with Pepper or Steve, he would always look forward to his trips to Romania, even if the flight took hours, well he could fly in his suit, but Romania Air Force won’t approve of it, and he got tired of Rhodey nagging at his ass. It might be a 3 days trip, but spending 3 days with Bucky, was a dream. Tony was zoning out, he didn’t realise Bucky came back with new food and a fresh pot of Coffee. **“So, you are coming back to my apartment tonight?”**  Bucky asked, as he played with his fries, Bucky was really hoping for Tony to come over tonight, he missed cuddling up with the man, friends do cuddle on the bed right? He missed Tony talking about some science thing he was making with Bruce, before Dr Banner went missing, he liked it when Tony talked about the other Avengers, how clumsy Clint was or how stealth Natasha was, but he likes to hear when he talks about Steve, whatever mission that stupid man was on. **“Is that a booty call I hear?”** Tony asked as he raised his brows, **“Cos hunny, I would love to come to your apartment, you know you shouldn’t ask. Cos I would just barge in there and be happy to snuggle up with you. And you know how cold the weather is right now, and your arm always radiates so much heat, I wonder who decided to install a heater in it”** Tony joked, yes his weekly visit always end up adding upgrades in Bucky’s arm. He no longer associates it with death, Tony fixed his arm, and he was grateful for that. Bucky just chuckled, he decided to end his shift early tonight, and just head home with Tony. As they drove back to his apartment, stopping by the convenience store to get some drink, he wanted to drink but not end up wasted. As they reached his apartment building, Tom switch off his ignition, grabs his duffle bag from the back seat, and they both went up to his apartment, **“God, they need the elevator over here, I’m really not good with cardio!”** Tony said breathlessly, as he slowly climbs the steps, why did Bucky have to stay so high? **“Come here!”** Bucky said as he carries Tony bridal style, that was their routine, at first Tony would blush, but now, **“Let’s go my love!”** Tony said excitedly, Tony always enjoyed the whole being carried around, Bucky was still partly Super Soldier, so he barely weighs anything, Bucky carried him effortlessly. As they finally reach Bucky’s level, Bucky let’s Tony down, there Tony went running to his apartment, bouncing on his heels, he likes to be in Bucky’s apartment, it makes him feel like home, as Bucky unlocks the door, Tony bolts into his bedroom, dumping his bag by the door, he jumps onto Bucky’s mattress, **“GOD! I MISS YOU!”** Tony shouted into the pillows, he loves how Bucky smells, he loves how the whole room has Bucky’s scent. He always loved waking up to this scent. He remembers the first time he woke up in Bucky’s room, being held in Bucky’s strong arms, cos he was drunk that night, and breathing in hi scent for the first time, Tony never stop smiling till he went back home, he even secretly took one of Bucky’s pullover or hoodie after ever visit, buying him a new one to wear, then exchanging that for the old ones. Tony seems to sleep better when he could smell Bucky. **” Do you want to steal my pillows too? And slip in new ones maybe?”** Bucky joked, cos he knows when his clothes starts getting missing, he knows Tony likes to wear his oversize hoodie over his skinny jeans, sometimes he walks around Bucky’s apartment in Bucky’s brief and t shirt, they were so comfortable with it, both didn’t mind at all. Whenever Bucky had to work, Tony would laze in bed, wearing Bucky’s clothes. **“I would get you a new apartment too, if you want, cos hunny I’ve always wanted the best for you!** ” Tony said as he winked to Bucky, knowing Tony, he would have bought this whole apartment building, hell he would bought the diner his family owns. **“You know what, I’m buying this building! I hate how the landlord was always rude to you!”** Tony said as he slides his phone out of his jeans, **“FRIDAY! Check for me the price of this building and also the diner, I feel like investing!”**  Tony said to his phone, as he wiggles his brows to Bucky, Bucky could only laugh at Tony’s antics. **“Come here! I know you loved me too much alright!”** Bucky chuckles as he walks towards Tony, **“You should strip then I wouldn’t invest, how about that? Win-win situation isn’t it?”** Tony teased, he likes to watch Bucky strip, this is what friends do right? They tease and flirt with each other? **“Come on Anthony! Get up, aren’t we drinking tonight?”** Bucky asked as he held his hands out, offering to help Tony up. **“Sir, it would really cost you nothing to invest in this building and the diner, you could actually buy the whole street!”** FRIDAY replied Tony. Tony’s eyes light up. **“Hey FRIDAY, prepare the, UMPH!”**  Tony could barely finish his sentence when Bucky pushes him against the wall, straddling him, and trying to get Tony’s phone out of his hand, to cancel the transaction, as much as he loves Tony right now, he couldn’t let this man pay for his apartment. **“What was that Sir?”** FRIDAY asked, **“Cancel the transaction FRI, your boss is a bit busy now”** Bucky replied, as he smirks down at Tony, Tony faced was flushed, he never imagined to be in this position, especially Bucky being on top, he knows he was always a bottom, but damn Bucky sure looks hot right about now. **“Roger that Mr Barnes!”** FRIDAY finally replied.

 

They stayed In that position for a good 5 minutes, before Tony decided to make the first move, he tils his head up, giving Bucky access to his lips, since Tony’s hands were already on Bucky’s thighs, Tony caressing  Bucky’s thighs, slowly moving up his ass, Bucky’s breath hitched, he took the queue and leans forward, if the signal was right, both party wanted to do it. As Bucky’s lips brushed against Tony, Tony leans in closer to deepen the kiss, squeezing Bucky’s ass in return, earning a low moan from Bucky, Tony just smile into the kiss, as Bucky cradles Tony’s neck, slowly laying him down, Bucky balance himself on one of his elbow, hovering slightly above Tony, both mans were hard, Bucky slowly unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, Bucky move the kisses form Tony’s lips, to Tony’s neck, slowly to his chest, kissing the scars tenderly, kissing Tony’s sternum, where his arc reactor was. Slowly moving down to his stomach, then Bucky grabs Tony’s hips, moving slightly down to his naval. He was licking down around Tony’s sensitive area. **“Fuck! Stop teasing me James!”** Tony moaned, his body was begging to be touched, he was so hard, Bucky only chuckled, **“Take it slowly Doll, there’s a lot of time in the world!”** Bucky teased, as he slowly unbuckled Tony’s belt, pulling it away in one smooth movement, sliding Tony’s jeans off, palming Tony’s erection, earning a low growl from Tony. **“It’s unfair I’m nearly naked but you’re still full dressed Mister!”** Tony said breathlessly. Bucky then just sat up, and pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion, and he wiggles out form his jeans with ease, if that didn’t make Tony crazy, that made Tony drool. Tony sat up and he just smiles at Bucky, **“You sure wanna do this Doll?”** Bucky asked as he eyes Tony, he could see the lust in Tony’s eyes. **“I’m never been very sure, I want you tonight James.”** Tony replied as he smiles warmly to Bucky, within seconds, Bucky went ahead and kissed Tony, ending up being on top of Tony, earning moans from him. As the night gets darker, the moans get louder, their breathing gets harder, cursing and swearing could be heard. Both men enjoyed their company, soon sleep caught up with them.

 

Next day, Bucky woke up to an empty bed, funny how he was a Super Soldier, but yet he couldn’t hear when Tony left. Tony’s piles of clothes were still there, the night before really happened huh? It was not a dream after all. Bucky just grab his briefs, and pull his shirt over his head, and head out to the kitchen to make himself some coffee, a habit of Tony that he got used too. There was already a freshly brewed cup of coffee on the counter, and a note. **“Sorry to have left early, some stupid Stark Internship I have to handle, since Pepper dumped me, will be back next week alright love. Please wait for me. Love you- Anthony. Ps. Yesterday was great. Wants more! Ps. Also bought this building, hello tenant! Ps. Also bought the diner, hello employee!”**  Tony wrote. Bucky chuckled, Tony is really unpredictable. As he gulps down his coffee, and went back to his room, to get ready for his work, another note was stuck on his wardrobe, **“WORE YOU SWEATPANTS AND HOODIE, COS I GONNA MISS YOU. HERE SOMETHING NEW TO WEAR, MAKE SURE IT SMELLS LIKE YOU BEFORE I STEAL IT! – ANTHONY!”** Bucky just shook his head. Tony is just another level of craziness. Bucky just grabs his towel and Tony’s dirty laundry and head off to the bathroom. It’s gonna be a long weekend before he could meet Tony again.


	2. Civil War

****

Tony was so busy, he couldn’t visit Bucky for nearly a month, he had awards show to be at, schools to attend to, even projects he had to approved. It was driving him crazy, how the clothes he has of Bucky, no longer smells like him, he felt like crying right now, but he had to show he was a strong independent man, he was a Stark after all. He did call Bucky a few times at the diner, saying how much he misses Bucky, **“God! I miss you right now. Work Is hell. I can’t even escape for a day!”** Tony complains over the phone, while he was signing approvals for school projects. **“I miss you too Doll! I miss your scents; your clothes start to smell of me instead. “** Bucky whine back, Bucky was busy doing the inventory for the diner, ever since Tony bought the diner, he took over all the paperwork, just to ensure the diner is up to Tony’s standard. Then Steve came into Tony’s office, **“Tony, I heard you were finding for me?”** Steve asked, not noticing Tony was on the phone, **“Rogers! Didn’t expect you to be here fast, I’ve upgraded your stealth suit and your shield, it’s in the lab, are you going on any mission that I have not heard off?** ” Tony ask, as he clears his throat. **“Thanks Tony, no secret mission at the moment. SHIELD did ask me to do my paperwork. You seem busy, I shall pick up my things in the lab then. Take care Tony. Please don’t overwork alright!”** Steve said, as he looked at Tony fondly, before going off. **“Tell him not to do anything stupid!”** Bucky suddenly said over the phone. **“Alright see you Rogers, and don’t do anything stupid until I get there alright!”**  Tony said as he watched Steve leave, Steve froze and took a while before he walks out of the office, that line, that was Bucky line to him when they were in the 40’s, how could Tony know about it. Suddenly Tony’s office was filled with Sirens, indicating a mission, **“Another mission to go Doll?”** Bucky asked he couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice, Tony was always risking his life, he nearly lost his life a couple times, and its broke Bucky’s heart, Bucky didn’t want to sound clingy, plus they haven’t officially dated or anything. **“I have to leave soon you know, I will take care of myself. It mustn’t be that serious, I’ll call you back alright, I promise you that!** ” Tony replies, he knew how worried Bucky would get, Bucky had the looks that could kill but deep down he’s a cuddly bear for Tony, **“Sir, it seems New York is in trouble, Captain Rogers and the rest is already in the quinjet, Mr Barton will send you and Mr Rhodes their coordinates. “FRIDAY** commanded, Tony just got up and walked over to his cupboard, he kept his newest suit there, **“I know you will take care of yourself, love, but please don’t put yourself first.”** Bucky replied. As Tony connects his phone to his suit, so he could suit up perfectly.” **I know boo, Steve already took all the stupid with him, I’ll be okay”** Tony replied, as he walks to the helipad. As he took off, **“Sorry to sound so clingy, it seems like I love you too much Anthony.”** Bucky sighs into the phone, Tony hearts starts to swell with love, Bucky always jokes about loving him, but he can sense that Bucky was really true to his feelings. **“Fly safely alright, I got to go. Rush hour is killing me! Goodbye, take care love”** Bucky said before he hangs up, **“I LOVE YOU BABE!”** Tony said, just before he heard the dial tone, **“CALL DISCONNECTED, CAPTAIN ROGERS REQUEST TO CONNECT YOUR INTERCOMS SIR!”** FRIDAY commanded, **“CONNECT US NOW!”** Tony commanded, his heart was cracking, he desperately wants to fly to Romania to be with his Bucky, **“Tony! It seems like HYDRA is taking over right now, you up for it?”** Steve asked, the moments he heard Tony was connected to his intercom, **“WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOATS CAP!”** Tony reply, with a sigh. He wasn’t in the mood at all, he wants to be with Bucky right now. As Tony reached the destination, he started fighting those stupid  HYDRA agents, he was pissed at this moment, this assholes has hurt the men that he loved, and they didn’t deserve to lived, Tony has been there when Bucky had his nightmares, to see such a big man cowered at the corner of his room, begging for his life, it really broke Tony’s heart .Tony’s heart was broken, so were the agents bones, he either blasted them or kick them in the face, Tony needed blood for blood. After the mission ended, Tony didn’t bother to go for debriefing, saying he had to finish up his reports for the school he was visiting next week.

 

 **“Tony, are you okay?”** Steve asked as he walked into Tony’s office, seeing Tony tired eyes looking up at him, **“I’m fine Cap! I just need to finish up my work soon, before I need to do some presentation”** Tony replied tiredly. His table was messy, there stood a photo of him and Bucky, by his computer, only he could see it, whenever someone tries to see it, he would snatch it or hide it somewhere when he wasn’t in the office. He wasn’t ready to face the dramas form his team mates. **“Also, Rhodes told me to tell you, he approves of the flight? He says you can fly off tonight with the quinjet, he’s waiting at the helipad actually, he gives you 30 mins to get your stuff ready.”** Steve said as he looks at Tony worriedly, Tony head just snaps up, he smiles tiredly, he got up from his chair, grabbing the photo and sliding It in his back pocket, before going to his cupboard to grab his spare travel bag, **“Thank you Cap, would you mind taking care of the team, over the weekend. Please don’t do anything stupid, also get any approval form Nick or Rhodes alright. I’ll be gone for the weekend.”** Tony replies, as he pats Steve’s shoulder. He walks tiredly to the quinjet, I’m coming James, he told himself. Steve just stood there, staring at Tony’s back, he wonders where Tony was going, this late at night and for the weekend. Tony smiles tiredly to Rhodey, who stood at the entrance of the quinjet, **“Hey there buddy.”** Tony said as he hugs Rhodey, **“You look like shit Tones, I didn’t know you could look this shitty when you don’t have your boyfriend with you!”** Rhodey jokes, Rhodey was worried for Tony, but he couldn’t say it to him, they were best friends after all, **“Alright buddy, I’ve already set for you auto pilot, please key in your coordinates, then you’re good to go. I want you to be happy when you’re back, don’t worry about the team, I’ll handle it alright. Enjoy your weekend lover boy.”** Rhodey said as pushes Tony forward into the quinjet. Tony found his seat in the quinjet, and he sets his coordinates, he closes the quinjet door, and off he goes.

 

Tony must have fallen asleep in the jet, he woke up to FRIDAY voice, **“You have reached your destination, Sir. “** Friday said, it took him about 2 hrs to get there, thank you to his own product. It was only 10 pm where he was, he grabs his bag, and walks out of the quinjet, soon the jet fly back home, as Tony climbs down the stairs, he stood outside Bucky’s apartment, he finds his keys in his bag and unlock the door, perfect, Bucky wasn’t home yet, must be closing shifts again, he locks the door, and walked to Bucky bedroom, dropping his bag on the floor, proceeding to Bucky’s wardrobe, grabbing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, the night was cold, he changed to Bucky’s clothes, and just lay down on the mattress, he could fall asleep anytime soon. As he eyes was about to close, he heard the rattles of keys, yup his Bucky was home. He could hear the combat boots, approaching the bedroom, **“hey there love!”** Tony said, as soon as Bucky steps through the door, Bucky face just lit up, he smiles so wide, that it was blinding, he just threw himself into Tony’s arms, nuzzling in Tony’s neck, breathing deeply of Tony scent **. “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I COULD DIE RIGHT NOW!”**  Bucky said as he lays his head in the crook of Tony’s neck, hugging Tony closely, he really did miss his Tony, Tony just smile at him fondly, Tony missed him too, but he was too tired, he breathes in Bucky scent, slowly sleep pulling him away. Bucky couldn’t blame Tony for being tired, he knew Tony had trouble sleeping, even if he slept, he had nightmares. Bucky experienced that before. Bucky just hugged Tony closer, and he too fall asleep. Bucky woke up the next day with an empty bed, he groans in frustration, not again. Before he could vent his anger, Tony came into the room, with a tray of food and coffee, **“Good morning my love.”** Tony said as he lays the tray on the mattress. He then presses a soft kiss on Bucky’s forehead, ruffling up Bucky’s bed hair. Bucky just smiles so fondly at Tony and sips his coffee. They just ate silently, both enjoying the quiet moment between them. Bucky decided to call in sick, so he could spend his day cuddling with Tony. Tony showed him all the new things he was building, all the new projects he was making, Bucky was proud of him. As Tony was enjoying his happiness at Romania, Captain and the team were fighting Brock Rumlow in Lagos.

Tony had to leave on Sunday night, his quinjet was waiting for him, he gathers his stuff, more like Bucky’s clothes to last him till the next visit, as Bucky stood with him by the quinjet, Bucky was in awe, the quinjet was beautiful but not as beautiful as the man standing in front of him. Tony held him tight, not wanting to let go, Rhodey walked out of the quinjet “ **Let’s go Tones! Take care alright Bucky!”** Rhodey said, **“Take care of my man okay Commander!”** Bucky replied as he lets Tony go, saluting to Rhodey, “ **Take care of yourself alright Love, do visit soon, I’ll miss you. Also eat proper meals, you’re getting lighter.”** Bucky said as he kisses Tony’s forehead, **“Are you calling me fat?** “Tony replied as he looks at Bucky, he was gonna miss him so much, Bucky just chuckled and kiss his lips softly, **“Here you go love, something to keep with you.** “Tony replies, as he held the photo of him and Bucky, Bucky took it and smile at it fondly, **“I’ll miss you love,”** Bucky said as he kisses Tony’s cheeks, and push Tony towards the quinjet, as much as he wants Tony to stay, Tony had work to do. Bucky stood there as he watched the quinjet took off, Tony settles in his seat, and smile to Bucky, he will miss his James. **“Someone seems like he’s in love. How was time with your boyfriend huh Tones?”**  Rhodey said, as he presses the coordinates to home, when home is being in Bucky’s arms. **“It was great to finally see him again, and what Boyfriend? We haven’t like talk about it you know. “** Tony replied with a chuckle, he never thought of making it official with Bucky but he’s not even sure of their status, were they friends? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddy? **“You can deny shit Bro, but I can see the love in your eyes hunny.”** Rhodey replied, as he took a seat next to Tony. **“Enough of me, what was the avengers up to anyways?”**  Tony decided to change the topic. **“The usual bullshit, except The Witch accidently killed some Wakandian while there were on some unofficial mission, I never approve that shit you know, must be Nick.”** Rhodey replied, god so much drama in a weekend.  Tony was already dreading work, why can’t he just stay with Bucky. The whole flight was about the stupid mission, once Tony got back home, he dumps his bags, and just hide in his bedsheet, grabbing Bucky’s hoodie to sleep with.

 

The next few days was a dread to Tony, the accord sets in, the whole trying to find the Winter Soldier, his heart broke when he heard they were finding his man, he prayed no one got a hold on him. God wasn’t on his side, Tony was Satan’s best friend after all. When the whole UN bombing happened and news was out that Bucky was the cause of it, and they finally caught Bucky, his world seems to fall apart. As he stood in the investigation room, watching Bucky on the monitor, his heart broke to see his man being handled that way, he just wants to hug that man. Then the whole place shuts down, Bucky wasn’t Bucky anymore, he was the Winter Soldier, Tony knows how hard it was to revert him back, when Tony had to fight him, he could see Bucky’s eyes were begging, but he couldn’t control him at all. **“Come on love, look at me.”** Tony said, as he looks deep in Bucky’s eyes, as he fought Bucky, his broken heart, breaks even more. Then Bucky got away, and Tony felt helpless, Rhodey was there to comfort him, holding him when Tony cried, his world was falling apart. Tony let his anger took control of him, he was angry with Steve, if he didn’t go ahead and find that stupid Brock, this wouldn’t happened. His Bucky won’t become a Winter Soldier. Drastic measure calls for drastic needs, he recruited Peter Parker, your friendly neighbourhood Spider Man. They were In Germany airport to fight, at its broke Tony’s heart even more, to see his Bucky, fighting with him. Bucky chose Steve side, instead of Tony’s. Tony was mad, he was furious. This man fucked him so good but end up on the other side. Tony couldn’t hide his disappointment in his eyes, **“Come on love, Steve is right about the accords!”** Bucky said to Tony, **“If you gonna be on his side, please, don’t call me love.”** Tony said, everyone could hear the crack in his voice. Bucky face just broke, Bucky didn’t want to choose a side, but he had to, so he chose his best friend, not being able to tell Tony the truth, it hurts him so much but what can he do, as they fought in the airport, both hearts were broken, whatever Bucky wanted to do or say, wasn’t registered in Tony’s mind. The moment Steve and Bucky got into the jet, and fly off, and Tony chased after them, and when Rhodey was shot down, that’s it, Tony was filled with anger, he already lost the love of his life. How could he lose his best friend? As Tony stood by Rhodey side, holding him close, he was angry, he was mad, he was broken, he wanted to kill, blood for blood. As the rouges were imprisoned, Tony visited Sam in his cell, he got the news that Bucky was wrongly framed, and it broke him, his man was wrongly framed, and he fought with his man on the field. And he nearly lost his best friend. With all the information gathered, he flew to Siberia, wanting to find Steve and Bucky. **“Captain! I came as your friend. I understand Bucky means the world to you, he too means the world to me, I’m sorry for what I did but please come back and sign the accords and get this done with. Hell, I won’t let SHIELD touch my man, but I have to, he needs to get the Winter Soldier out of him.”** Tony said, his eyes were sad, they were tired, he has been crying for a few days at it was exhausting on him. Bucky just stood there, his heart continues to break for the man he loved. As they proceed to the centre of the room, seeing of all the dead Soldiers in their tank, its broke Bucky’s heart, they were his friends before. Suddenly the tv in the centre of the room lights up, showing a video, DECEMBER 1991. The year Tony’s parents died in a “Car crash”, Tony watched as his father’s car hit something, he could see how hard the impact was, then a motorbike was seen coming into view, that metal arm, it was Bucky’s but also it was the Winter’s Soldier, his dad was dragged out the car, punched multiple times in the face, he could hear his mother calling for his father’s name, he could hear his father’s skull cracked when The Winter Soldier punched him one last time, he continues to watch when The Winter Soldier walks over to his mother side, strangling her, he could hear her neck cracks. Lastly the Winter Soldier walks to the CCTV and shots it straight. As the videos end, there were too many feelings running around Tony’s head. **“Did you know about this Steve?”** Tony asked as he looks at Steve, his voice cracks. Steve just nods, he didn’t even look remorseful. **“And you never bother to tell me?”** Tony ask, **“It wasn’t him Tones, he was under HYDRA!”** Steve raised his voice. Tony just looked at Bucky. Hatred was brewing deep in him. **“IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYWAYS, HE KILLED MY MOTHER!** ” Tony shouted as he aims his blaster to Bucky, **“To think I let this guy fucks me over, to think I loved him so dearly, that I wanted to protect him, this mother fucker killed my mother!”** Tony said as he flung himself to Bucky. Only to be pulled away by Steve, **“TONY STOP! IT’S NOT HIS FAULT, IT WAS THE WINTER SOLDIER!** ” Steve shouted at Tony as he pulled Tony away. Tony was filled with rage.

As Tony got a hold of Bucky, **“Did you remember?”** Tony asked, as he tried to keep his cool, Bucky could only nod, **“I never forget Tones, I’m sorry.”** Bucky replied him, as he had tears in his eyes. **“All this while James? I LET YOU INTO MY LIFE, I LET YOU FUCK ME, I LOVED YOU JAMES, TO THINK I WANTED A FUTURE FOR US, BUT YOU NEVER BOTHER TO TELL ME, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED MY MOTHER. ALL THIS WHILE I ALWAYS THOUGHT THEY WERE IN A FREAKY ACCIDENT. I TRUSTED YOU JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! I FUCKING DID!”**  Tony shouted as he looks into Bucky face. Tony was broken, he was beyond being able to be fixed. Tony world came crushing down, next thing he knew, he threw punches and kicks to Bucky, Bucky didn’t want to fight Tony, he loved Tony, but Steve interfere, and next thing he knew, laser blaster was around him, Bucky’s arm got cut off, and Steve was punching and hitting Tony with his shield, Bucky was begging for it to stop, he couldn’t handle it, to see his best friend beating the shit out of his boyfriend. Soon he fainted out of exhaustion, when he woke up, he was in the jet, going back to Wakanda, with their prince.

 

As Bucky sat on the hospital bed, watching as his left arm empty, it was HYDRA’S first but then it was Stark’s too, he felt his shoulders, it aches, but he missed his arm, the arm where Tony would sit for hours just to upgrade or fixed, sometimes Tony would sleep on his left side cos it’s a lot warmer. His heart broke, Steve came inside his room, **“hey there buck.”**  Steve said as he looks at Bucky, **“How you are feeling today?”**  Steve continued as he eyes the empty left side, **“I wish I was dead honestly, I broke the man that I ever want to love, I broke his trust, he only meant to loved me, but I broke that shit up. I don’t deserve to live honestly, he must be lonely right now, knowing the fact the guy he’s in love with, actually killed his parents when he was younger.”**  Bucky said as he shook his head, he was disappointed in himself, honestly. **“It’s not your fault Bucks, you were in The Winter Soldier mode after all.”**  Steve said as he pats Bucky’s shoulder. **“It’s not that Steve! I was James, his James for the past year, I had tons of opportunity to tell him what I did, but no I didn’t bother to tell him, I fucked him senseless, knowing well that I killed his parents, how he talked about his parents most of the time but yet I never told him. I don’t deserve him at all. He’s an innocent soul that would put himself first when it comes to war, he rather thinks about his teammates then himself, he pushes himself to his limits. He rarely sleeps wells after the Chitahuri invaded New York. Even after Afghanistan, when he had his Arc Reactor, he had nightmares constantly, when then Mandarin attacks him, where the fuck were all of you! He was only meant to love, every time we talked, he never talked shit about any of you, always kind things, he would laugh at Clint’s clumsiness, even talked about Natasha stealth shit, he even talked about The Witch, wanting to enrol her in schools, he has a kind heart that not even you have, and to think he speaks highly of the Captain, but the Captain is the one hiding shits too. Well welcome to his life, his best friend fuck things up for him, his boyfriend too. Standing ovation please!”**  Bucky replied sarcastically, Bucky was pissed. He just demanded T’Challa to put him in his cryotube, he didn’t want to face Steve for now, he wanted to be away, away with his memories of Tony Stark.


	3. The Truth, The Hurt, The Missing.

****

**“Come on Tony! I’m tired of you mopping around , I know you’re angry, I know you’re upset,  I know you’re broken, but I don’t deserve this! I’m your best friend, it hurts to see you this way Tones, I love you to the end of the earth, but you don’t deserve this shit.”**  Rhodey said as he was doing his physiotherapy, he hurt his spine back then during the Civil War, he didn’t know if he could walk again, but Tony believed in him, and actually hire the best physiotherapist for him. Ever since Civil War happened, Tony would either locked himself in his labs, or go for meetings. Even busies himself with the spiderling. Tony has long buried with his emotion. Tony just sighs into his coffee, he really can’t take it, his heart was long gone,  even with Peter always being there for him to distract him from the pain, even when Rhodey always wants him to be there during his therapy. He always escaped from reality, hiding in his lab, upgrading new suits for everyone, he even upgraded a new shield for Steve, a new arm for Bucky, he felt bad when Bucky lost his arm. **“ I’ll be okay Rhodes, I know you love me, I’m okay, trust me.”**  Tony replies as he puts his mug down, he went back to his lab, to redo on some of his new designs, he sat on his stool, looking at new blue prints, pushing the old ones away, he scrolls through the new ones he made, thank god for holograms, or else he had a dirty tables full of old papers. As he slides through his new designs, he stopped at a video, a video of him and Bucky, months back, **“ Come babe, get up! It’s pretty late don’t you think?”** Tony said in the video, grumbles could be heard, **“ No! I don’t want to. I’m tired Baby!”** Bucky grumbles into the pillow, Tony starts to pout in the video, then he kept nudging Bucky, only to be held in a chokehold , and getting his hair ruffled up by Bucky, **“Told you not to disturb me right Love,”**  Bucky said as he ruffles up Tony’s hair. **“ Not my hair please Love!”**  Tony replied as he wiggle himself out. As Tony drops his phone, Bucky was on top of him, kissing him tenderly, they could only hear the voices in the video, Tony could only watched it fondly, he honestly loved that man, “ **I love you Anthony Edward Stark!”**  Bucky said, as he continues to kiss Tony tenderly, **“ I love you too James Buchanan Barnes!”** Tony giggle, he could feel Bucky’s stubbles scratching his skin, soon giggles turn into grunts, moaning could be heard. Then Tony cut off the video, it brings back too much memory.

 

 **“ FRIDAY, am I torturing myself?”**  Tony asked his AI, **“ Sir, everyone wants you to be happy. Even Peter. To think that Mr Barnes was a changed man, the James you were dating was a totally different guy, he could have hurt you a thousand times, but yet he didn’t, his love for you is pure Sir. I have many evidence of him loving you, Sir. But I don’t think you would want to see it.”**  FRIDAY replied. **“ Bring up the videos for me FRI!”**  Tony demanded, there were tons of videos of Bucky, **“ Hey SIRI? Or whatever your name was, are you recording this?”** Bucky asked as he look at the camera, there must be a green tick or something, **“ Anthony gave me this phone, he told me to record things like a diary, so I guess here’s my first attempt at it. I miss Anthony actually. It has been a week since he came for a visit, the scent from my room is disappearing. “** Bucky was sitting on his mattress, holding on to one of Tony’s shirt, sniffing it a bit, and smiling into the shirt. Tony stares fondly to the video of Bucky, his heart swells with love. Another video pops up, **“ Guess what tiny phone! Anthony is coming today, I’m excited! I can’t wait to see him, I think I like him, but what am I supposed to say to him? Like hey Anthony, I like you.”** Bucky said, as he looks nervously at his phone, he smile was there but his eyes were questioning his decisions. Another one pops out, **“ Look at him, how could I love him? I killed his parents when he was younger, and here he is, loving me. I don’t deserve this!”**  Bucky said as he points the camera to a sleeping Tony, Tony could see the hurt in Bucky’s eyes, Tony could see how calm he was sleeping in Bucky’s arm. It must be one of those nights Tony end up drunk in Bucky’s apartment. **“ Hey tiny phone, Anthony bought me new clothes, I knew it, he took most of my clothes, and replaced it with new ones, I gonna make it smell like me, then shall let him switch it back.”**  Bucky said, as he smiles so wide on the camera. As Tony continued to watch all Bucky’s video, for an hour, his heart swell, he felt the innocent love from Bucky, his James. He could see the innocent James, that was James, not the Winter Soldier, the James he wanted to love, but deep down he knows, this man was the one that killed his mother. It breaks his heart again. But he only want to love this man. **“Hey FRI, I feel tired, I shall head to bed, do not disturb me for the next few hours.”**  Tony commanded his AI. **“ Will do Sir, will inform others to no disturb you.”** FRIDAY replied. Tony drags himself to the elevator, press his floor, then drags his feet to his room. As he drags himself to his bed,  how long was he not in his bed? He pulls the cover off, to find a few of Bucky’s hoodie hidden in them, he was too tired to push it away, he decided to just sleep, not knowing when he pulled the hoodies close to him, sniffing up Bucky’s fading scent. He miss his James so badly, soon sleep caught up to him.

 **“ Anthony? Is that you?”**  Bucky said, he lays there covering in his blood, his left arm detached form his body, **“ Hey there James, yeah it’s me, you okay love?”**  Tony asked, as he walks over to Bucky’s body, **“ What happen James?”**  Tony asked, he couldn’t hide the concern in his voice,  **“ It’s nothing Anthony, I deserve this, I killed his parents, even if I was under HYDRA brainwash, but I did kill him, I loved him too much Anthony, I could have told him but yet I didn’t want to, I wanted to protect him from everything, I couldn’t do it. By hiding the truth, I was also hurting him, I wish I could turn back time, I wished and prayed that I could love him so much more.”**  Bucky said as he cried. He was in pain, but his heart was aching. He looks up into Tony’s eyes, he could see the pain in the man’s eyes. **“ I only wanted to love you Anthony Edward Stark, I only wanted that for us. To love you, to hold you, to make you mine.”**  Bucky said as his breathing got shallow, he was slipping away. **“ James, hey love, James, stay with me please. We could do this again, please James.”**  Tony begged, he held Bucky’s soft cold body against him, he kept shaking his body but Bucky would never wake up. He held Bucky’s body close to him, threading his fingers in the soulless man’s body, his tears kept flowing, he wanted to love him longer, he wanted to love his James, one last time. **”JAMES!”** Tony shouted, as he sat up, covering in sweat, he was holding on to Bucky’s hoodie tight. **“ Sir, it seems Commander Rhodes is outside you room, requesting access to your room, Sir.”** FRIDAY commanded, Rhodey must have been notified when Tony’s heart rate hits a certain number, indicating Tony either having a panic attack or just in danger. **“ Let him in FRI!”**  Tony breaths out, trying his best to calm himself down, **“ You okay Tones?”**  Rhodey asked as he steps inside the room, his eyes scanning for any threat lying around Tony’s room. **“I’m okay Rhodes, was just a nightmare.”**  Tony replied, as he wipes his brows with the hoodie in his arms. Rhodey just sat beside Tony on his bed, holding the smaller man in his arm, calming Tony down, Rhodey was there when Tony woke up to a call, saying his parents died in a car crash, he stayed with Tony, hugged Tony when he needed it, Rhodey stayed by his side when Tony got back from Afghanistan with an Arc Reactor in his chest, Rhodey was by his side when Obadiah Stane nearly killed him,  Rhodey stayed by his side when Pepper dumped him, Rhodey stayed by his side when the Mandarin threaten him, Rhodey stayed by his side when the Avengers disbanded. Rhodey never left his side, never.

As tony woke up, in a tangling mess with Rhodey by his side, inhaling Rhodey scent, it felt like home, but he knows the only scent that he loves to smell would be Bucky’s. As he gets up of bed, carrying all his dirty laundry to his bathroom, he dumps it on the bathroom floor, and decided to take a shower, to clean out the nightmare he had yesterday, his heart miss Bucky too much today. He drowned his tears in the shower. As he finally got out from the shower, Rhodey sat there on his bed, on his Stark Pad. **“ Hey there Bud, it seems T’Challa invites us to Wakanda, for some King’s ceremony.”**  Rhodey said, as he looks up to Tony, it has been a year since the war happened, was he ready to meet T’Challa? **“ Sure when is it?”** Tony asked, as he pulls over one of Bucky’s sweatshirt, and he slides into his skinny jeans, the perfect look, it was Bucky’s favourite look on him, **“ This weekend actually, so pack your stuff boy, we’re visiting Wakanda!”** Rhodey said as he gets up and left Tony’s room, Tony was nervous he could feel that in his guts, he did wanted to meet Wakanda but what lies in Wakanda was a mystery, he grabs one of his duffle bags, packing his things for the weekend trip, preparing his suits too. His new nanotech suit. As he finish packing up, he grabs his bags and headed to the quinjet, where Rhodey was already waiting for him, as they key in the coordinates, he wished for a smooth flight.

 

As the quinjet lands, Tony and Rhodey was greeted by the king himself, they were pulled in a hug, **“ How was the ride Tony?”**  T’Challa asked as they walked into the palace. **“ It was bearable, nothing I never got used to, how have you been, Your Highness?”**  Tony replies, **“ Please just call me T’Challa, and everything has been good in Wakanda.”** T’Challa replies as he shows them to one of their meetings room, **“ That’s good to hear T’Challa, I was hoping to meet the princess, you know science things.”** Tony replies as he took a seat next to T’Challa, **“ Ouh Shuri? She will be here soon, she’s attending to the White Wolf right now.”** T’Challa replies. As they made small conversations, the door of the meeting rooms, slides open, Princess Shuri walks in, smiling so brightly, **“ Anthony! It’s nice to finally meet you, another science genius! The White Wolf has never stopped talking about you, demanding I made the same arms as you made him.”** Shuri said as she took a seat , **“ The White Wolf?”**  Tony asked, **“ OUH YES, the kids around here calls him that, The White Wolf, Bucky right his name? he is well taken care of over here, Bucky has been talking about you ever since he woke up 6 months back.”**  Shuri continued. **“ He will be happy to finally meet you, he stays in the palace for time being, for the ceremony, but normally he will be in his shed by the farms, with his goats.”**  Shuri continued. Was tony ready to meet him? What while happen if they met? **“ I can show you to his room , Tony,  if you like to meet him. “**  Shuri asked, **“ Yeah Tones, would you like to meet him? I could accompany you?”**  Rhodey asked, **“ Stark, I would love to bring you to Bucky, he’s a changed man now. Trust me. “**  T’Challa turn to talk. **“ It’s okay guys, I would meet him personally, I can handle it. It will be like meeting an old friend.”**  Tony finally said, as he got up from his chair. He left the meeting room, following one of the guards to Bucky’s room. He took a deep breath before heading into his room. **“ Shuri, I told you not disturb me, I want to rest before the ceremony.”**  Bucky said, his back was turned to the door, he was looking out of the windows, he didn’t realise it was Tony entering his room. Tony just stayed quiet, eyeing the man that he loved. **“ SHURI! Ouh it’s you Anthony!”**  Bucky whine as he turns his back, frozen seeing the mand he loved, standing there. **“ You have always been a whiner, James!”** Tony said as he took a few step closer to Bucky, Tony missed when Bucky calls him Anthony, and Bucky missed Tony’s voice. They stood in front of each other, Tony tilts his head, forming a small smile to Bucky. **“ I’ve missed you James.”**  Tony said before he leans in and press a small kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky leaned forward, deepening their kiss, he grabs Tony’s ass and carried him to his bed. Laying him down slowly, Bucky moved to his neck, kissing it tenderly, leaving small bite marks in between, **“ I missed you more Anthony.”**  Bucky said in between the kisses. He growls into Tony’s chest, listening to the small low moans escaping Tony’s lips. **“ You sure you want this Anthony?”**  Bucky asked, as he dangerously hangs around the erection in Tony’s jeans. Tony could only moan louder, he missed Bucky’s touch. As Bucky palms Tony’s erection, Tony laced his fingers in Bucky’s hair, allowing him to get closer together. Soon both clothes were spread on the floor, moans getting louder, breathing gets deeper.

 

As both of them laid in bed, the covers covering their bare torso, Tony lays in Bucky’s arm. **“ Do you still love me James?”**  Tony asked as he laced his fingers with Bucky’s , **“ Anthony, I never stopped loving you, but after what I’ve done to you, how could I face you again? I broke you in places that I didn’t know I could break. I’ve hurt you too much. I don’t deserve to love you, I don’t even deserve your love.”** Bucky replies, kissing Tony’s forehead. **“ But that wasn’t you James, it was The Winter Soldier. Yes I hated you for that, but I realise one thing, that wasn’t you at all. You were brainwashed. Yes you killed my mother, but what rights do I have to hate you? You were only there to loved me dearly, and why should I push you away, I love you James, I never stop loving you, a year without you, it feels like hell. Everything I do, reminds me of you, I missed your scent, I missed your laughter, I missed you, James.”**  Tony replies, as he looks up into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky kisses him softly on his lips. **“ Then Anthony, do you still love me?”** Bucky asked him, **“ I never stopped, James, I never stopped loving you.”** Tony replies as he kisses Bucky’s cheeks. As they lay in each other embrace, soon sleeps invites them. As morning comes, both of them got up and got dress for the ceremony. Tony in his Tom Ford suit, Bucky in one of Wakanda outfit. They walked hand in hand to the event, earning smiles from everyone. Bucky was proud of his partner, he was happy, he was finally smiling. **“ It seems the White Wolf has found his Wolf huh?”**  Shuri said as he jabs T’Challa ribs, **“ Come on Shuri, don’t tease them, they’re finally happy after all the shit they been through. You will never know till when they can be happy.”**  T’Challa replied as he eyes the new couple. He hopes this happiness would last for them. **“T’Challa, is it possible for Bucky to stay here for a few months, while me and Tony get his paperwork done, trying to get his citizenship ready.** “ Rhodey ask, as he smiles to the new couple. **“ Sure thing Commander, once you’re ready to pick him up, then we shall let him leave.”** T’Challa replied. Tony and Bucky was dancing on the floor, around the Wakandian people, laughing in each other arms, smiling so brightly, Tony would do anything to have this moment forever. Tony was happy, Bucky was blessed. Is this their happy ending?

 

Months passed and Infinity War happened. It was the second time Tony lost Bucky, but Tony didn’t know that Bucky too disappeared into dust, but he can sure feel something happened on earth while he was in space. Tony was determined to come back to earth, his goals was to meet Bucky. His gut feelings was saying that something bad happened to Bucky. He missed his Bucky too much. If only he knew what happened on earth. If only he knew what happen to his Bucky.


End file.
